


Dude, You Have a Bazooka!

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, you have a bazooka!” Angie yells as Peggy scurries around trying to blow up the tank heading their way.</p><p>“I only have one rocket and I’m saving it for when things get really complicated.” Peggy replies. She’s kneeling on the ground and pointing her high-powered rifle at the incoming machine. The bazooka lies next to her, just waiting to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, You Have a Bazooka!

“Dude, you have a bazooka!” Angie yells as Peggy scurries around trying to blow up the tank heading their way.

“I only have one rocket and I’m saving it for when things get really complicated.” Peggy replies. She’s kneeling on the ground and pointing her high-powered rifle at the incoming machine. The bazooka lies next to her, just waiting to be used.

Angie looks at her teammate with utter confusion.

“And the tank heading our way isn’t complicated?”

“Not complicated enough.”

“Not complicated enough? That tank will obliterate us if you don’t destroy it first. Use that damn bazooka so we can end this!”

Peggy ignores her partner. Of course she knows that this would all be over if she just used the bazooka, but she doesn't want to. It would be too easy and easy is not the way Peggy Carter does things.

From her belt, Peggy pulls out a grenade. She looks for the perfect angle and waits for the tank to get in the perfect position. She holds the clip and pulls the pin with her teeth. She throws the grenade, but it goes too far and doesn’t do any damage to the tank.

“Damn it, Peg! Use the fucking bazooka!”

“Clear the right first!” Peggy yells as she readies the weapon. But Angie doesn't hear and is doing something completely different from what Peggy has instructed.

“The right, clear the right!” Peggy repeats. But still, through all the gunfire and others yelling, Angie cannot hear Peggy.

“Angie!” Peggy yells louder. “The right, for Christ’s sake!”

Peggy has the bazooka ready and on her shoulder. It’s pointed at the tank, but before she can pull the trigger, someone from the right runs to them and guns Angie and Peggy down.

The screen goes black for a moment then it reads in large, bold white letters “ **GAME OVER** ”

“I told you to clear the right! So this is your fault.” Peggy implies.

“My fault? You’re that one that wanted to wait for things to get complicated before using her damn rocket-launcher. Why get it if you aren’t going to use it?”

“But we weren’t killed by the tank, we were killed by someone who came in from the right. So yes, your fault.”

Angie stares at Peggy, her chest heaving up and down quickly. Annoyance and adrenaline are pumping through her veins. Peggy stares back but is calm in comparison. She knows she’s right.

“Fine. It’s my fault.” Angie takes a breath. “So do you wanna play again?”

Peggy gives it a thought. She looks back at Angie and is a little surprised how much she likes to see Angie annoyed. It intrigues Peggy. Maybe they ought to play another game. A game that would annoy Angie even more and make her look even cuter.

“No, I’m rather tired of this game. How about we play Mario Kart?”

Angie looks at Peggy. She raises an eyebrow. She knows exactly what Peggy is doing and she likes it. Angie loves it when Peggy subtly seduces her.

This is going to be a very interesting evening, filled with loud screams and racing hearts. And perhaps they won’t be caused entirely by the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
